Elise
Princess Elise III of Soleanna is the current princess and ruler of Soleanna. Later on revealed that Elise has been that way for 10,000 years due to the immortal flames of Iblis sealed inside her body. Appearance :Voice actor: Lacey Chabert (English), Maaya Sakamoto (Japanese) When Elise was younger she wore a pink shirt that also matches with her pants and shoes. Now Elise at age 17, currently wears a short white and gold dress, tan stockings and sandel-slippers and has a white feather on the side of her hair. She has red hair, light peach skin, blue eyes, while her height and weight remains unknown. Personality Elise is very kind-hearted, sweet and genuinely cares about her country and its citizens, as seen when she willingly gives herself up to Eggman in order to protect them from Eggman himself. During her adventures with Sonic, she becomes quite attached to the heroic hedgehog, the latter is hinted at in her first conversation with Amy, where she is visibly flustered and embarrassed when Amy asked her if he (not knowing that it was Sonic) had asked her out on a date, and she desperately fights back tears when Sonic reveals that he plans of departing the city once he thwarts Eggman's plans. Sonic's presence makes Elise truly happy for the first time since her father's death. Possibly as a side effect of the ritual that was used to seal Iblis within her body, Elise, at times, seems to possess a small degree of mental instability, as shown when she hallucinates Soleanna in flames during the Festival of the Sun and sees a vision of Silver surrounded by flames upon meeting Sonic for the first time. Relationships Friends/Allies *Ash Ketchum *Christopher Thorndyke *Sonic the Hedgehog *NiGHTS *Chuck Jones *Tails the Fox *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy the Hedgehog *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy the Bee *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Molly *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat Family *Duke of Soleanna (father, status unknown) *Mother (deceased) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Dr. Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Orbot * Cubot * Jack Robotnik *Bokkun *Jessie *James *Mewoth *Jake Abilities and Powers History Past Princess Elise is the only daughter of the Duke of Soleanna. She is a very nice, beautiful, and kind girl. Her mother died shortly after her birth, and experiments on the Flames of Hope, conducted by the Duke, were intended to allow time travel to see her again, as well as allow humanity to correct its past sins. Unfortunately, the project became unstable, the machine they were using exploded, and the Flames split into two villainous forms; Iblis, the raw power, and Mephiles, the conscious mind. Elise, then only seven years old, was present when the machine exploded, and her father was mortally wounded when he used himself as a human shield to protect her from the worst of it, though she was knocked unconscious. Shadow and Silver, who had time-traveled with a Chaos Control back to this time to find out what had happened, split up to pursue the two evil beings. Shadow succeeds in sealing Mephiles within the Scepter of Darkness (which the Duke had given him), while Silver corners Iblis and paralyzes him with his psychokinesis. The Duke, with no other option, uses this opportunity to use the silver Chaos Emerald in a ritual to seal Iblis within Elise's soul, and entrusts Silver to take her to a safe place while telling Elise to be brave and not to cry no matter what happens (as her tears and despair are the key to Iblis's freedom) in his dying words. Silver takes Elise out of the laboratory and, before he and Shadow return to the present day, gives Elise his blue Chaos Emerald as a good luck charm, while Shadow leaves the Scepter of Darkness with her, knowing what becomes of it in the present day. Synopsis Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Immortal Category:Soleanna characters Category:Princesses Category:Good Category:Light